


We Are Made Of Broken Parts

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken, Demon Stiles, Demon Stiles is just background, Derek knows how to use words, Gen, Healing, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is broken, but so is Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Made Of Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I started this, because I had an idea and this happend.  
> I seriously suck at tags.
> 
> Title from the song 'We Are' by Hollywood Undead
> 
> Derek is a bit out of character, but this isn't canon, so Yay!

Derek continuously beat himself up over every little thing. If it was bad, and it happened, he automatically took all the blame. The fire, Scott being bitten, Peter gone absolutely ape shit from loving uncle to revenge driven madman, it was his fault, all of it. No matter what anyone tried to tell him, he would always blame himself. When Scott got bit, of course he blamed himself, even if he wasn’t directly involved. He used him, told him there was a cure to get the Alpha, of course that was a lie, but now Scott didn’t trust him. He didn’t care though, he wouldn’t trust him either. Along with Scott, came Stiles’ the annoying, spastic, always showing up where he’s not supposed to be, boy, who just couldn’t stay out of trouble. 

Over time, Stiles’ helped Derek out of a few rough situations. He returned the favor, saving Stiles almost equally as many times. He hated seeing the boy hurt. He knew why, because they were alike. He may not have known as much as he could about Stiles’ past, but he knew enough. They had both lost, so much, that it wasn’t really fair. He’d grown to care for Stiles, and that in itself was dangerous, because anything Derek cared for ended up dead. That alone was enough for Derek to push him away. He’d be okay if he just stayed away from him. Turns out, that wasn’t as easy as it seemed. Then again, this is Stiles’ we’re talking about, when would it ever be easy. 

Eventually Scott and Isaac grew closer, hanging out more together. That’s when things took a turn for the worst. Stiles started finding his way to the abandoned train station more and more. Derek knew he couldn’t take the chance, couldn’t risk Stiles one day finding happiness, just to keep him close. He tried to hide, but Stiles’ persistence would win out, Derek couldn’t hide forever. 

So maybe Derek’s plan to leave him alone failed. They could be friends, couldn’t they? They started spending time together. Sure, Stiles often smelled like arousal, but he was a teenage boy after all. They all smelled of it. Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into the better part of a year. Things were great...until they weren’t. 

Stiles was taken. Scott had pushed him away so much that he was often wandering into dangerous situations on his own, though they’d been a little better once he had Derek. Today though, today was normal. He’d just walked into Starbucks, wanting to get a hot chocolate before going to class. He’d had to head in a little early, to make up a Chemistry test before a random morning lacrosse practice. It was still dark when he pulled into the school parking lot. Stepping out of his jeep, closing the door he was pushed to the side, a bag pulled over his head, tied around his neck. His arms were soon bound behind his back and he was dragged, kicking and screaming into what seemed like a van. 

They’d beat him, for information, for fun, to send a message. “The Alpha won’t be able to stay away for long.” A man said, in front of Stiles. The bag was still on his head, the man spoke again. “You’re going to tell me everything you know about werewolves kid, and we’ll let you go. Tell me everything you know about the Hale pack. Their strengths, their weaknesses, I want to know it all.” The man had a cocky tone to his voice. 

“Do whatever you like to me, I’ll never tell you a thing.” Stiles laughed at the man. No one, not Scott, Derek, even his own father knew just how hard he was inside. He could withstand whatever this man could throw at him, because just like Derek, Stiles blamed himself for everything. He couldn’t help the darkness in his heart that he kept suppressed for so long because he knew what it could do. He was responsible for so many bad things. Suddenly he was moving. Tied up with chains, his body the shape of an X. The bag removed from his head. 

“You’re going to tell me what you know.” The man said calmly, looking right into Stiles’ eyes. 

“I’ll tell you nothing. Go ahead, hit me! You know you want to.” Stiles told him, a wicked look on his face. He just didn’t care. 

“What’s the weakness of the Hale Pack?” The man asked. 

“Rainbows and Unicorns” Stiles said. That earned him a cattle prod to the side. 

“I don’t think you understand kid. What is the weakness of the Hale Pack!” he screamed into Stiles’ face. Spit spraying in all directions. 

“Paris Hilton!” Stiles hollered out, laughing. 

“You need to start taking this seriously; I really don’t want to have to kill you.” The man was getting angry. 

“And so what if I don’t tell you. You’re going to kill me anyway. You really want to know their weakness. They don’t have one.” Stiles was fairly serious in this, he didn’t think they had one. Without knowing, this man already had their biggest weakness. The one person the Alpha and the pack would do anything for. The one person that made them their strongest, but could also bring them to their knees without a moment’s notice, was already there. Stiles didn’t know it was him. Why would someone so fucked up, so unimportant, be anyone’s anything. 

“You’re really fucking stupid kid. You should just talk.” The man said. He hit him in the head with something. Stiles didn’t really see what it was, but it had hurt like hell. The final thought in his head before the lights went dark, ‘at least the pack will be better off without their weak link, damaged human.’ 

*

When the lights came back on, he wasn’t in so much pain, as he was mental anguish at having woken up. He was alone in his room, in bed, in just his boxers. His clothes had been covered in quite a bit of blood anyway. For some reason, he smelled bacon. Oh for the love of...his father knows better than to eat bacon! His phone went off with a text from his dad. ‘Sorry kid, won’t be home till sometime after lunch, new case.’ Well now. That was surprising, so who the hell is making bacon in his kitchen. He gets up, picks out a pair of pajama pants and reaches for a shirt. What he grabs though, is that...is that Derek’s wife beater? Now that’s just confusing. He holds it to his chest, thinking about things he’d never allow himself. How it’d feel to be wrapped in Derek’s arms. Comforted. He never allowed it, because he didn’t deserve it. He couldn’t hurt Derek the way he hurt...everyone else. Derek had been hurt enough without throwing Stiles into the equation, but he wanted. Fuck did he want. If Derek were to ask the world of him, he wouldn’t be able to say no. He had to stop thinking like this, it wasn’t going to happen. Two broken people didn’t make a whole, they didn’t make things good. They just made more things broken. He left out of his room and down to the kitchen. 

“Hey” Stiles said to Derek... “Are you cooking?” 

“I figured you’d be hungry when you woke up... What happened?” Derek asked him. “We got there, they had you tied up. I thought you were dead...” 

“I’m very much alive, sadly. I don’t know, they wanted information about the pack. I wouldn’t give it to them. They thought I was soft, breakable. That they could get whatever they wanted from me. They were wrong, and they got nothing.” 

“Stiles, you should have just told them. You didn’t deserve to get hurt to protect the pack.” Derek said, the tone in his voice as he walked over to Stiles, gave off emotions Derek never showed. He sat a plate of food down in front of Stiles, making himself a plate as well and they ate in silence. 

“I’m broken, Derek.” Stiles said, his eyes lining with wetness he wasn’t used to. “They could have done whatever they wanted to me, and I wouldn’t have cared. I deserve it.” 

“No one deserves that, Stiles, no one, especially not you.” Derek told him. 

“I deserve it most of all. For the things I’ve done, I’m a bad person, why can’t any of you see that.” Stiles said, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I’ve killed. I’m a murderer. I shouldn’t be allowed to be here, but yet here you are, telling me I’m worth something. I’m nothing!” Stiles was coming apart. 

“You are worth something. Dammit, you’re everything to me.” Derek reached over and took his hand. “Things that have happened to you since you met me, helping us kill Peter, even though he came back, doesn’t make you a killer. It doesn’t make you a murderer. You’re Stiles. This pack would fall apart without you.” Derek had more emotion in his voice now. Stiles couldn’t believe his ears.

“Derek. There’s so much you don’t know about me.” Fuck it, he thought to himself. Maybe he was being selfish, so what, he wanted this. “I’m a lot more like you than you think.” Stiles’ eyes went black. “I’m a demon. I’m not normal though, I’ve always been here. I have no memory of anything that happened before I got this body, hell I was born in this body. I killed my mother.” A tear slipped from Stiles’ eyes. What was happening to him, he didn’t know. “She was upset, I was upset...I’ve never told anyone this before.” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t know my strength, I was just a kid. We were attacked, and it shook us both up. I was asleep, apparently having a nightmare. She came in my room, sat on the side of my bed, and put her hand on my forehead. I lost it. I thought someone was after me again. I reached up...” he choked out a sob. “I reached up and I put my hand through her chest. I didn’t know I could even do that. She didn’t deserve that. Ever since, bad things happen to and around me. I’ve had to learn to keep this darkness suppressed. I can’t let myself be happy. I’m broken. So broken, I wish those people would have killed me.” Stiles looked up at Derek through tear stained eyes. 

“Stiles, you were a kid, you have to know it was an accident. She loved, and still loves you, no matter what happened. So you’re broken, I’m broken. We’re both broken.” Derek is really bad a comforting, at using his words, but this is Stiles, he has to try. He moved closer to him. “I’m responsible for my entire family’s death. The things in our pasts are what make us who we are. Good, bad, they shape us. You, Stiles, you’re the best person I know. Hell, you’ve saved my life more than anyone. You didn’t turn your back on me, and let me drown when the Kanima paralyzed me. That’s who you are. You help, you save people. You’re broken, but inside, we’re all a made of broken parts. It’s what you do after that, which makes you who you are.” Derek had his hand in his again. 

“I just can’t see past it. I’ve been this way for so long, it’s been a lie, my life. I want to be better, I want to change that.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand. 

“I want to be better too, Stiles. We could work on it. Help each other get better. We can grow as individuals, make the pack better. You can keep me in line.” He joked. Okay, maybe it wasn’t entirely a joke. 

“Me, keep you in line? That’d be like messing with the forces of nature.” Stiles laughed. Somehow, Derek had made him feel a bit better. Derek had that effect. 

“Yes, my wolf listens to you.” Derek said to him. “That’s a big thing; it won’t listen to anyone else. You’re pretty special.” Derek smiled at him.

“I want to be better Derek. I want to be better with you, for you, and for the pack, even if it takes us years to get it right.” Stiles leaned into Derek’s shoulder. “Like you said, we’re all made of broken parts right. Broken things can be fixed. We can fix each other. I want to try that with you.” Stiles tightened his hold on Derek’s hand. They’d get through life day by day. Maybe they had a shot. Just maybe he was wrong, and two broken people could make each other whole after all. All they could do was try, and they’d have each other, every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The Demon Stiles in this, is more of a hindsight. It's not common, but Derek is a werewolf after all. So he doesn't question it. Just to clear that up. I didn't go much into it, because it's not meant to be a major thing. They're still all just people in the end.
> 
> Feedback welcome. I hope this isn't too bad. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
